Over My Head
by theinstantstar15
Summary: A new girl moves into town and Sam gives her a job waitressing. She is harboring a secret much like Sookie's. When she and Eric meet, sparks fly, but not the good kind. What will happen? And who is this mysterious girl? Not an Eric/Sookie. No Flames.
1. Tell Me a Lie

Alright, let's get this disclaimer thing over with.

I don't own True Blood or any of its amazing characters. I just own my character and anything else you don't recognize.

Thanks.

* * *

6:31

I looked down at my clock as I finally drove into the town. Bon Temps looked like the typical small country town. I had seen a lot of those in Alabama, but I was happy that the one I was seeing now was hundreds of miles from there. I glanced at the piece of paper on my dash: 'Merlotte's Bar and Grill'. I was hoping to get a job to be able to afford living somewhere. My current address was my blue 2005 Rav-4….license plate THB 140. Not the most comfortable of living situations, but it worked. I checked the clock again.

6:34

Great. I had at the most two hours to find somewhere safe to park so I could sleep without being caught by the cops. And I was almost out of gas with no money to get any.

I pulled into the parking lot of the bar, turned off the car and just sat for a moment. "Breathe…just relax," I muttered, opening the door and getting out.

The sun was setting as I walked into the loud, quite full bar. There were a few waitresses walking around, but there seemed to be a shortage. There were only two that I could see: a small blonde woman and a taller red-head.

I made my way to the bar and took a seat. Looking around, I didn't notice the bartender walk up.

"What can I get you?" the young black woman asked.

I bit my lip. "Just some ice water please," she nodded and starting filling my order. _Just ask,_ I thought to myself…"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to someone about a job?"

She looked up and set the water in front of me. "Yeah," I figured she'd go get the owner or something. Instead—"Sam! Get over here!"

A few customers looked disgruntled, but she just gave them a glare, making them shut up.

"What is it Tara? And didn't I tell you not to yell whenever you need something?" A man wearing flannel came over to her behind the bar. Tara just rolled her eyes and pointed at me.

"Looking for a job," With that, she went to the other end of the bar.

The man, Sam, just watched her go, shaking his head, before turning to me. "Sorry about her. So, you're looking for a job?" I nodded. "Alright, well I'm Sam."

I shook the hand he extended. "Anya. Wilkensen." Sam smiled.

"Come back to the office." I stood and followed him into a back hallway and finally, a small office-like room. "You got any waitressing experience?" We both sat down as he asked this.

"I worked at a Waffle House when I was 18, but only for a couple of months," I saw and felt the doubt of my skills because of this statement. "Not because I couldn't do it. I had some family…issues."

Sam smiled tightly and looked down uneasily. "Are you ok with…vampires?"

My eyebrows furrowed at the question, but I nodded. "I've never actually served one, but I don't have a problem with them."

Ok, so this was a little bit of a lie, but in all truth, I really didn't have any problems with the vampires…it was more like pest control issues.

But, fortunately, Sam bought it and smiled again. "Alright, then you can start tomorrow night if you'd like." I smiled too then and started to stand. "Oh, exactly when were you 18 and working at Waffle House?"

I laughed and pulled out my driver's license. "A little over three years ago." He chuckled at himself before showing me out the door and back into the bar.

* * *

The next evening, I was ready for work and making my way into Merlotte's. i checked my watch to make sure I wasn't late.

6:15

Sam had told me to be at work at 6:30 so he could ease me into the new rountines and work schedules. I had left my car close to the bar because it had finally run out of gas and I had nowhere to go after work, so I figured I would stay close by tonight, just in case.

I walked into the bar, and was one of the only people in there who didn't work there.

Tara was behind the bar, reading. She motioned me over when she saw me. "Here," she held something out for me. "Sam wanted me to give you your apron and notepad. He also wanted me to tell you that you have a cubby in the back office." Then she just went back to her book. Wow.

With my apron and notepad in hand, I made my way to the back and almost ran into the small blonde woman.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you coming," The way she said that sort of confused me. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Sookie."

"Anya," I replied, shaking her hand. "Tara said I had a cubby back here?" She smiled and led me over to a corner of the office.

"This is where Sam lets us keep anything we need. You get the bottom cubby." I put my purse there and started to tie on my apron.

"Thanks. I guess it's just so new to me. I literally moved into town yesterday." Sookie nodded and looked at me purposefully. It felt like she was trying to look through me or something. i turned away and started walking out the office door. For some reason, I knew she wouldn't be able to find anything just by looking.

When I was back out in the bar, I met Arlene and Terry, both who had a lot going on with their feelings. They seemed atractted to each other, but there was something holding them back. When I shook their hands, I saw it all.

In Arlene's head, there were her children, the bar, and a very handsome looking man whom I could tell had caused her a lot of pain.

In Terry's, there were bombs and gunshots and men screaming that greeted em and I let go of his hand faster without seeming rude.

Finally, a little later, the bar started to fill up and we were on our way.

That was when they walked in.

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, I know it's short, but I was hoping to get some feedback to what everyone thinks so far. Please be gentle and attempt to be nice. Just let me know what you think.

Read AND Review.

Thanks.


	2. Paranoid

_Previously…_

_Finally, a little later, the bar started to fill up and we were on our way. _

_That was when they walked in._

* * *

Up until now my first night at Merlotte's went smoothly. I was introduced to everyone in the town and was attempting to remember all of their names and faces. Sookie, Arlene, Terry, Sam and Tara were great. They made sure I was getting along fine and Terry and Sam double teamed to keep away pretty much any male attention.

When they walked in, I could tell what they were. Just by the way they walked in; well, more like glided in. One was blonde and the other brunette. They sat down at one of my tables and I quickly finished up the order I was working on.

After taking the food I had to its table, I checked myself and made my way over to their table. "What can I get for you gentlemen tonight?" They both looked up at me.

The brunette one, looking surprised, spoke first. "I thought this was one of Sookie's tables. I was not aware that Sam had hired anyone new," I was a tad startled, but I broke out of it quickly by looking down at my notepad.

"Yeah, I'm new. But I can go get Sookie for you if you'd like," I started to turn away when the blonde one finally spoke.

"No, don't worry about it. Bill can see Sookie later," his deep voice stunned me so I could only nod.

The brunette, Bill, looked a little upset with his companion, but still turned to me to order. "Tru Blood O negative." He said, I scribbled it down quickly. "Please."

I smiled at his gentlemanly attempt to make up for what he had said earlier.

"You sir?" I asked the blonde one. He smirked and it sent a small chill down my spine.

"It's Eric. And I'll have an AB positive," He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Your name?"

I wanted to refuse to tell him, to walk away and just let him wonder, but something about him just made me blurt it out.

"Anya,"

Then I was going towards the bar. "Hey Tara, I need an O negative and AB positive Tru Blood," I stood there waiting for the bottles when Sookie came over.

"I see you met Bill and Eric." She sounded reluctant to talk about the latter of the two.

"They seem great. And Bill was hoping to see you," She looked just as excited as he had. Sookie just nodded and went off to see Bill, taking the Tru Bloods with her. It was then that I noticed something about her. She had a sort of aura around her; very perceptive, almost like she knew things without anyone having to tell her. That was something I was going to have to investigate further. I just hoped she hadn't noticed my ability.

From across the room, I could practically feel Sookie and Bill's joy in each other. But what I could sense more was Eric's slight disappointment; in what, I couldn't tell. That was the bad thing about what I could do. Yeah, sure I could tell what people were feeling, but I never knew what it was about until I was touching them.

"Anya! Order up," Terry was saying to me as he pointed at the burger and fries sitting on the counter. I quickly grabbed the plates, trying to remember where they were supposed to go.

"Sorry, Terry. I guess I just blanked." He nodded in understanding and muttered a, "I know what you mean."

_Definitely true_, I thought to myself. I took the burgers to the table where two grown men immediately dug into them. One of them kept glancing disapprovingly at Bill and Sookie.

"You sweet on Sookie or something?" I asked him. He looked up and almost chocked on his fries.

"What?! God no," He looked to his friend. "Sookie's my sister. I'm Jason Stackhouse." The other man cleared his throat. "And this is Hoyt."

Normally, I could block the images in people's heads, but the vampires' arrival had me slightly mixed up, so when I touched Jason's hand, I was swarmed with his thoughts. First was a picture of me, standing here and smiling at him. Then was Sookie and Bill and I could feel the frustration of the relationship on this thoughts. Finally was a picture of a very beautiful girl with dark hair. His mood was saddened quickly and went he let my hand go, I could see the strain in his face. Hoyt's head was filled with one very annoying image of an older woman. Over and over, I could see her nagging at him and gossiping like crazy: his mother.

I almost started laughing at loud at the woman who was constantly in his head, but I restrained myself.

"Very nice to meet both of you," I said after we were done.

"So," Hoyt began. "How long have you been in town?"

"About two days," They both nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Jason wondered. I looked down at my notepad and was trying got figure out a good lie when Terry called my name.

"Anya! Order up," Terry yelled over the roar of the crowd. I rushed from Jason and Hoyt's table and picked my order up.

The rest of the night flew by without question from Jason again. Although, before he and Hoyt left, I could tell he was still curious.

The only strange part of the evening was that the blonde vampire, Eric, watched me from his table long after he had finished his Tru Blood.

* * *

At 4 a.m., it was time to go home. We were all finished cleaning and Sam was getting ready to lock everything up.

"Alright, ladies. Time to get out and go home," He called as we got our stuff from his office. Tara, Sookie and I walked into the main bar, yawning the whole way.

"God Sam, do you have to be such an ass? We're going," Tara said as she made her way out to Sookie's car. Sam locked up behind us and the front light turned off.

"Where are you going for the night, Anya?" Sookie asked from behind me as I made my way to the end of the lot, where my gasless car was parked.

"I've, umm, got a room at a motel not too far from here. It's just temporary." I could feel the shared glances behind my back as I kept moving, forgetting about them. I made sure Sam was in the trailer and Sookie and Tara were gone before getting in the car and starting to get ready to sleep. I had already brushed my teeth in the bar bathroom, so all I had to do was change.

Lifting the makeshift window cover I had made out of my sheets. They covered all of the windows and it was good enough that I could change and that no one could see the light from my flashlight on the outside.

I was changed and getting in the backseat and under my blankets, the flashlight turned off and my iPod playing on low from the battery run stereo I had. A few minutes later, I was almost asleep when a noise from outside the car startled me. I quickly shut off the music and just sat, listening to the outside world and trying to detect any emotions from outside the car.

It was an animal of some sort and was just sniffing around the car. Carefully lifting the curtain, I peeked out of the corner and saw the lassie-style dog sitting outside the car. I relaxed and let the cover fall and got back into the makeshift bed.

The dog didn't worry me and somehow, while I slept, I could tell that the dog stayed close to the car all night.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks so much for all the great feedback. If you're just now reading this story, please find the short amount of time to review. It really helps me figure things out.

I hope this chapter has cleared some stuff up and wasn't too crazy or anything. Hopefully you liked it too.

Ok, on to thanking the wonderful reviewers:

_Frank Sinatra is dead_---Thanks for the great comment. I hope this chapter was up to your standards and that you continue to enjoy the story and give me such awesome reviews.

_SavagelyDisTurbed_---I'm happy that you find the story interesting. Hopefully you still think that now. Just keep reviewing and enjoying, if you can. Thanks.

_Murgatroid-98_---Hopefully the note I sent you explained everything and also that this chapter helped.

_Razzie11_---Thanks for the comment about the storyline. The summary I put out didn't really get such great feedback so I made me so happy to hear that. I hope you like the rest.

_JordanGoombette_---I hope this part was interesting for you and that you enjoyed it. Keep up reviewing because I seriously love reviews.

_Jdcoke_---Yeah, I figured another psychic or whatnot would be great to add. I hope you're enjoying the characters. Just keep letting me know what you think.

_**IMPORTANT**_: Ok, I've been thinking about writing a Sookie's POV about meeting Anya and watching her interact and getting vibes. Just let me know what you guys think.


	3. Trainwreck

_

* * *

_

Previously…

_It was an animal of some sort and was just sniffing around the car. Carefully lifting the curtain, I peeked out of the corner and saw the lassie-style dog sitting outside the car. I relaxed and let the cover fall and got back into the makeshift bed. _

_The dog didn't worry me and somehow, while I slept, I could tell that the dog stayed close to the car all night._

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with my alarm at eight. I had decided that it would probably be best if I woke up before everyone got back to work. I wasn't sure what time Sam woke up, and had to sure I could come up with a good excuse as to why I was at the bar so early.

I got out of my car, dressed and ready for the day. I went to the trunk and pulled out the empty gas tank I had back there. Maybe if I walked, I could at least get enough gas to get my car somewhere other than here tonight.

Setting the gas tank on the ground, I started rooting through every part of my car to find any change just lying around. An hour later, I had pulled $6.43 out of my car. Hopefully it would be enough.

Not knowing where I was going was the hardest part about finding the gas station. Plus, it just happened to be June and about a hundred degrees out. About halfway to where I assumed the gas station was, I heard a honk from behind me and the sound of someone pulling off the road.

I turned around and saw Sam getting out of his truck.

"What are you doing Anya?" he asked, stopping and putting his hands in his pockets.

I stood there for a moment, a sock full of change in one hand and the other attempting to keep the sun out of my eyes.

"Um….my car ran out of gas when I got to the bar this morning," I was desperately trying to think, but nothing was coming to mind.

"And you didn't think to stop by my trailer and ask for a ride to the gas station?" He had a point there. I just shrugged and laughed nervously. "Come on. Get in, I'll take you and then we can go back to the bar."

Once we were both in the car, it was silent. Then I decided I needed to say something.

"Did you know there's a dog that hangs outside the bar at night?" I silently cursed myself for the question. Didn't I think that he would question how I knew that when I wasn't supposed to be at the bar after I got off last night? "It was sitting by my car when I got there last night."

Sam nodded and just continued to drive. I turned the watch the trees out the window. Was that a 'yes' nod or an 'I know you're lying' nod?

"So," I said, trying to break the silence once again. "I'm really thankful for you giving me this job Sam. I really needed it. Plus, I like Merlotte's. It's a great place, it really is." I was babbling and Sam was just sitting there, saying absolutely nothing. It was nerve-racking.

Finally, we reached the gas station and Sam pulled in. When I reached to open the door, it was locked. And when I went to reach for the door lock, Sam's hand was on it and he was leaning across the seat. For the first time in a couple of months I was genuinely scared.

"We need to talk about this," Sam said. I just stared at him, trying hard to not think about the past. When he pulled back, his arm brushed mine. Because I couldn't think clearly, I could block the images.

All I got the chance to see was an image of my car at night. He was low to the ground and just staring at my car. Then, the curtain drew back and I saw my face looking out the window. _No way!_

"Why were you sleeping in your car in the parking lot last night? And why aren't you staying at a motel like you told Sookie you were?" My mind was still reeling from the images, so I couldn't answer. "Anya, answer me." He looked frustrated. "Anya!"

I finally snapped out of my stupor. "Are you a dog?"

The question came out so suddenly that I wasn't sure I had said it. Sam just looked shocked and confused. I'm pretty sure I looked just about the same. We both just sat there, looking at each other when there was a knock on my window and we both practically jumped out of our skin.

An older woman was waving and smiling at us through the window and Sam reached over me again and rolled it down. "How you doing Mrs. Fortenberry?" He asked.

"Oh I'm just peachy sweetheart." She was very enthusiastic. A little too enthusiastic. "Hoyt told me he met the new girl in town last night and I saw you pull up with this young lady and I figured that since I didn't recognize her that this must be her." All of this was said very peppy and with WAY too much feeling. How could someone stand someone like her? "How are you doing sweetheart? I'm Maxine."

I shook her hand quickly, ignoring the silly images that would obviously be in her head.

"Anya," I said plainly. She smiled and looked between Sam and me.

"Oh, I must be interrupting. I'm sorry about that. You two go back to…whatever it was you were doing." She left after that and I just stared after her. What a crazy lady.

"Did you just ask me if I was a dog?" Sam asked. I looked at him and just started laughing. He stared at me, just watching me laugh at him and myself.

Finally, I stopped laughing. "So, you _are_ a dog?"

Sam just looked out the window and sighed. "Man, what are you psychic? That's just what I need in my bar, another psychic."

_Uh? What now?_ "_Another_ psychic?" I asked. Sam looked at me for a minute, and then looked at the steering wheel.

"What? You psychic's can't pick each other out?" By now, I was terribly confused. Who was he talking about?

I thought back to last night. Tara was nice, but if she knew what everyone was thinking, then she probably wouldn't yell so much. Arlene…well, I just didn't seem possible; she seemed a little too out of it to be psychic. Terry…he understood stuff, but not because he was psychic. That only left…

"Sookie is psychic?" I wondered aloud after my musings. Sam nodded.

"Well, she doesn't like to be called psychic. It's just that she can read minds is all," I was taking this all in. It's no wonder I had felt something off of her last night.

My only question was, did she get something off of me? And was it enough to give me away?

* * *

Authors Note:

Ok, I know it was purely fluff, but I needed to establish her relationship with Sam. I'm hoping to make them friends and give Sam something since I feel so bad for the guy. The next chapter will definitely have more Eric and I'm thinking I may actually do the Sookie POV a little. Just let me know what you think. Ok, don't hate me for the chapter and for giving Sookie away, but sometimes Sam can just be so dumb that I figured it would be something he might actually do. Please don't hate.

Now, to my excellent and amazing reviewers:

_Jdcoke_: It's all in the story. I've got kind of a thinking going on. And your reasoning is my reason for a Sookie POV. Thanks. I really enjoy hearing that you like it.

_Anonymous reader_: I wish you would've given me some name to call you and thank you by. Thanks so, so much! Having you say you'll just enjoy my writing is so great. Keep reviewing.

_JordanGoombette_: Thanks! Hopefully I'm writing all of this quickly enough. I'm trying at least.

_Rebelwilla_: Yeah. I kind of think Sam is such a sweety when he's not being a dick. But don't get any ideas. Defiantly Eric/OC. Hehe.

_MG_: I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Give me any feedback you have. Thanks.

_Frank Sinatra is dead_: Yeah. That's what I wanted. I feel that seeing it from someone else's POV would just help readers understand the character.

_Darker Hue_: Sorry I had to disappoint. I tend to like stories to get to the point when small stuff like that happens, but I'm not saying that he'll say anything to anyone else.

_SavagelyDisTurbed_: Thanks for the advice. I do kind of think Sookie has gotten sooo much attention (no questions why) but I also think it might help Anya's character a little more. I really do appreciate the real criticism though. And the interaction between the two was total fluff just so they could meet.

_Razzie11_: Wow…I never thought of an Eric POV. It would be so interesting…I'll think on. Thanks. I hope the story continues with its potential just because it's something I really love doing.

_Micaburn_: Eric is my fave too. Just because he's so dark and mysterious and I think OC works well with him. Nice to have someone agree with me. I hope you continue to like it.

_Raging Raven_: Here's the update. I'm glad you like it. Keep reading and reviewing.

Everyone just thanks so mych for reading, but try to review as well. It only takes a minute.


	4. Disturbia

_Previously…_

"_Sookie is psychic?" I wondered aloud after my musings. Sam nodded._

"_Well, she doesn't like to be called psychic. It's just that she can read minds is all," I was taking this all in. It's no wonder I had felt something off of her last night. _

_My only question was, did she get something off of me? And was it enough to give me away?_

* * *

After my new discovery, Sam decided that he would buy the gas for my car. I objected, but Sam is like a brick wall…stubborn as hell. I sat in the car while he went in and just thought about what he had told me.

_Sookie…a psychic_…ok, I guess there were weirder things, but I'd never known someone else with powers like mine and it was a little unnerving to say the least.

When we got back to the bar, Sam invited me into his trailer. It was definitely a single man's home. Beers, clothes everywhere…how do men live like this? He offered me a drink, which I refused.

"Fine," He said, pulling out a beer for himself. "Just have a seat. We definitely have to talk about why you're sleeping in your car."

"You know, it's not that big o f a deal. People sleep in vehicles all the time," ok, bad lie. And of course Sam just scoffed and took another sip of his beer. "Oh, so what? Haven't you ever been down on your luck before?"

Sam looked pensive, but finally nodded. "Yeah I definitely know what that's like. But you should've just told me or even Sookie. We would've helped you." I rolled my eyes.

"And I know that. But right now, I need to help myself before I can go accepting help from people I barely know." I was pleading with him to understand. "Besides, what do you suggest I do?"

"You could live with Sookie."

I looked up at him as he stood and reached for his phone on the table. _What was he going to do? Call Sookie and say, "Will you take in this complete stranger who has no money and whom we know nothing about?" Oh, and "She's a psychic like you." _That would go over well.

"Sookie, its Sam." Pause. "Well, I was hoping you could come to the bar a little earlier." Another pause. Man, I wish I could hear what she was saying. "There's just something I need to talk to you about." Stupid pauses. "Ok, I'll see you then."

He hung up the phone and turned back to me. "Alright, You, Sookie and I will discuss all of this when she gets to work. Right now, you can use my shower and then change for work."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Know what it's like to be where you are. Homeless, broke, and scared as hell." I furrowed my eyebrows and played with my hands.

"Why do you think I'm scared?" Sam sat back down next to me and patted my back.

"I just do."

* * *

At 5:30, I had taken a shower (and partially cleaned it) and was ready for work. Sam had insisted on ordering a pizza and letting me move my car next to his trailer. How could I argue with him?

We were sitting on his couch, eating and sharing a few crazy stories when Sookie walked in.

"Ok, Sam, what did you want to talk to me about?" She stopped when she saw me sitting there. "Alright, now I'm a little worried."

Sam stood and motioned for Sookie to sit in his place. "Anya has been living in her car." Way to be blunt, Sam.

Sookie's eyebrows raised and she looked at me expectantly. "So, you didn't have a motel room last night? And you just decided to lie and sleep in your car? Do you realize how dangerous this town can be?"

Wow that girl can go on and on. "Well, I just don't particularly like asking for help. It wasn't the way I was raised."

"Well, that's too bad because you're coming to my house and staying there." I opened my mouth and she and Sam both held their hands up. "No. you're doing it and you're going to like it."

Sam nodded and I huffed angrily. How did I end up in this situation? Oh yeah, I befriended a dog-man and a fellow psychic. Go me.

The two of them went outside and I was left to sit and wait. I could just barely hear their conversation, so I moved closer to the door.

"It's crazy," Sookie was saying. "But I can't hear her thoughts. It's like with Bill, everything is just blank."

There was a moment of silence and I was pretty sure Sam was deciding whether or not to tell her about my little secret. "That's because she's like you." That man just couldn't keep his mouth shut for five seconds. "She also knows what you can do."

Another moment of silence as I stood with my ear to the door. "So, she can read minds?"

"I'm not sure it works quite like that, but I do know that she knew about my secret without me thinking about it. Just from touching my hand." Ok, now I was just going to kill the stinking dog-man.

"Ok, well I will learn everything I can and talk to her about it as soon as she moves in." Looks like I have no choice about that.

"Ok." Sam said and it felt like he nodded. "You can come out now, Anya."

Busted. I walked out onto the porch, feeling a little silly about being caught listening, but Sam and Sookie just smiled and all three of us made our way into the bar.

* * *

The night was going really well. I had gotten a little over fifty dollars worth of tips and was so excited to meet everyone that I had. The people in this town were nice.

At around 11 o'clock, in walked Bill, Eric, and a young woman with red hair. I'm guessing she was a vampire. The three of them sat down at one of Sookie's tables and the blond immediately made her way over there, leaving me to go pick up her orders.

I did so, knowing she was just happy to see Bill. The two were sitting next to each other holding hands. Who knew a vampire could be so affectionate? Eric was looking around in boredom, and then his eyes met mine. I didn't look away, just chose to stare into those blue eyes.

I wished I could just shake his hand, just to see what he was thinking, what he had been thinking. His eyes seemed older, wiser. It all made me wonder how long he had been a vampire.

He finally broke our eye contact to say something to the rest of his table and made his way over to the bar. He sat down, not five feet from where I was waiting on Tara to give me some drinks. Tara finally handed me my drinks and I made my way to the table full of drunken men that they belonged to.

After I had set the drinks down, I could tell that something was going on at the table. The men were all looking at each other and smiling evilly. A few even stole glances at me.

Finally, one spoke. "So, does a sweet little mama like you have a big bad boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"Is there anything else I can get you gentlemen?" They all looked to the one who had spoken and smirked at the smile on his face.

"Yeah," He leaned forward. "You and me out back. What do you say sweetheart?" His fingers touched my leg just below my shorts, and I slapped it away immediately.

"I don't think so," I said as calmly as possible and started away. Suddenly, I was grabbed and sat down in the perverts lap.

"Well I do think so. I'm sure that little mouth of yours is good for something other than back-talking," I squired as he breathed his beer breath on my neck and rubbed his hands down my waist. The bar seemed to get quiet and when I looked up, Eric, Bill and the redheaded vampire were standing there silently.

"I suggest you let the young lady go," Bill said quietly. Man, they could be scary, even without the fangs.

"What are you going to do about it?" The man whose lap I was in pushed me out of it and onto the floor. Eric looked down at me before looking back at the man.

"Well, I know what I would like to do. I would like to rip you from limb to limb, listening to your tortured screams as you beg for mercy like you were going to make this young lady do," Sookie helped me up and we stood a little ways back from the groups. "To listen to your heartbeat slowly fade as you cry out for someone to save you."

The drunken man had moved back into his throng of friends and they were all looking petrified at the vampire in front of them. The bar was completely silent except for the quiet music playing in the background.

"Ok, break it up," Sam said, coming in between the two groups. He turned to the drunken men and his friends. "I suggest you all pay for your drinks and leave."

They all started taking out money and laid it on the table. Only the man who had grabbed me stayed put. "The little bitch deserved it. She knows she liked it." He smirked at me again and that was when it all broke loose.

Eric was suddenly holding the man up by his throat, fangs bared. "I suggest you take Mr. Merlotte's advice and leave. If I ever catch you near her again, you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on her or me. I am not so forgiving of men like you."

The man looked like he had sobered up in moments as Eric continued to hold him up. Slowly, the vampire lowered him down and the man went scurrying quickly off, his friends following after.

Everyone in the bar was watching Eric. He looked back at Bill, who looked semi-disappointed. His eyes found mine and we just stared at each other for a moment.

"I apologize for making a scene, Mr. Merlotte. As a man, I have a very low opinion of men like that one," He moved towards the door and left, leaving everyone staring after him. I looked around and motioned to Sookie that I would be right back, and I followed Eric into the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

CLIFFY! Sorry, I just had to. Personally, I have always pictured Eric as very protective, despite the way he sometimes acts on the show. I kind of think they make him seem too abrasive and uncaring. Ok, so I hope you guys liked it.

Review please!

And now onto my reviewers:

Ayrtha21keybladewielder---I hope this update made you happy. Thanks so much for the comments. I love to hear that people like what I'm writing. Keep reviewing and let me know of anything you think about the story.

RedBlossoms---I know. That's why I decided to write an Eric/OC. I'm glad Anya is to your liking. She's definitely an interesting character and I love writing her.

Cynthia---I'm glad you like all of it so far. Keep reviewing because it makes me very happy to receive them.

.just courtney.---Thanks so much. The reviewers' opinions are always very important to me. I'm still trying to decide if I'm going to change POV. It's a difficult decision and I'll definitely take what you said into consideration. I'm glad I have no grammar or spelling mistake either. I've always been kind of bad at those.

Murgatroid-98---Good. I like leaving people wanting more. The next few chapters are going to deal with her past more. I'm also going to try to bring in some other characters that have to do with her past too.

Raging Raven---Haha…I love Eric. He's just so…well, I don't know exactly how to describe Eric.

Rebelwilla---I hope the conversation with Sookie was ok. I was definitely trying to capture the essence of Sookie.

SavagelyDisTurbed---Yeah, I don't particularly like flames. And hopefully, Sam and Anya will be very good friends. At least I'd like them to be. I'm also glad that it made you giggle.

Kvaes Varetnai---Anya's abilities are fun and I'm going to use them a lot in this story, so I'm happy they were to your liking. Keep up the reviews!

Jdcoke---That's just Sam and that's what gives him his…charm…hehe.

Razzie11---Yeah, Sam just has that ability. Besides, he can be a smart guy…sometimes.

MG---Sam is pretty awesome and he's fun to write about, so I'm happy to get to include him.

Alright...Just hit the tiny review button, because it only takes a minute to make me happy for quite some time.


	5. It Happens

_Previously…_

_Everyone in the bar was watching Eric. He looked back at Bill, who looked semi-disappointed. His eyes found mine and we just stared at each other for a moment._

"_I apologize for making a scene, Mr. Merlotte. As a man, I have a very low opinion of men like that one," He moved towards the door and left, leaving everyone staring after him. I looked around and motioned to Sookie that I would be right back, and followed Eric out into the night._

* * *

When I stepped out of the bar, I didn't see anyone. The parking lot was eerily quiet and as I walked around looking for Eric, I could feel someone there.

"Were you looking for me, Miss Wilkensen?" I gasped and whirled around, finding Eric standing a few feet behind me, hands behind his back.

"Actually, yes." I said strongly, moving closer to him. He side-stepped me and circled around me, making me turn around to look at him.

"What, may I ask, did you want to talk to me about?" I had to think for a second. The truth was, I just wanted to touch him. Shake his hand, anything to see what he was thinking. But it's not like I was going to tell _him_ that.

"I just wanted to…thank you. For back there," I stuck out my hand, hoping he would take it. I was letting down my guard, which didn't happen very often. Eric just stood there, staring down at my hand and then glancing up at me. I retracted my hand, tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and muttered, "Fine."

I thought I saw Eric smirk, but from the way he'd been acting, I was pretty sure it was just a trick of light.

"That's not it." I raised my eyebrows at his statement. "There is something else you wanted; I just can't figure it out." He was being annoying and I knew he could tell it was driving me insane. "You can ask me anything you wish, Miss Wilkensen. At the moment, I am very much an open book."

"How do you know my last name?" I hadn't noticed when he'd said it earlier, but it was strange that he just _knew_. He started chuckling and surprised me by moving closer.

"I have friends in very high places." He actually did smirk this time. "Plus, Sookie told Bill." I laughed lightly. "It's very good to know I can still make pretty girls laugh after all this time." I blushed and looked away. No wonder Sookie was dating a vampire. "And blush."

Apparently, he just couldn't control himself and his hand came up to softly stroke my cheek. As my guard was still down, I immediately saw the images. Mountains and valleys of soft green turned to clumps of ash and fire. Men dressed in animal furs wearing horned helmets. And then I was hearing the roars of armies. It was all so much, that when I finally controlled the images and saw Eric again, he was standing very close, watching me. My hand was holding his to my cheek.

We stood there for a moment, staring at each other. He was breathing heavily (even though vampires don't really have to breathe).

"Eric," A stern voice said from behind the blonde man. He immediately let me go and turned to Bill standing at the doorway. Sookie and the red-headed vampire were standing just behind him, looking worried and bored. "We're leaving, now,"

Eric stood firm, just watching Bill. Finally, he nodded and turned back towards me.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Wilkensen. I hope to see you very soon," And then he pulled a move I figured only Bill would pull. He reached down for my hand and laid a gentle kiss on my knuckles. As they left, I watched him go; still reeling from the images in his head and the slightly dizzy, yet annoying feeling he gave me.

Sookie and Bill said a quick goodbye and then he was following Eric towards a sleek looking gray car. The red-headed one came up to me and smiled brightly, sticking out her hand. "I'm Jessica. It's nice to meet you, but knowing Bill, he's gonna yell at me in a second for even being close to you, so I should probably go."

I shook her hand just as Bill called out, "Jessica!"

Jessica smiled again and winked. "Told you. He's such a sour-puss." I watched her go, a little frazzled with her peppy attitude.

Sookie grabbed my hand gently and brought me back inside the bar, where people were continuing to stare at me even after the vampires' departure. She took me over to Sam, who led me back into the office.

He sat me down, as if I were made of glass and then leaned against his desk. "You're ok, right Anya?" I nodded, and he seemed satisfied with that answer. "Good. I wish that hadn't have happened, but sooner or later it had to. Some people just can't help it." I nodded again. I guess I was still a little out of it from talking to Eric and everything. "I've decided that since we aren't that busy right now, you can take a break, get your bearings back. Maybe eat something. Just until you feel a little better."

"Alright. Thanks Sam." He patted me on the shoulder and got up from the desk.

"You can stay in here or sit at the bar. Whatever you like. And Terry can make you some French fries," I followed him out back into the bar and sat down. When Tara asked me if I wanted a drink, I just got water again. About five minutes later, Terry brought out my fries and I was relaxing, just thinking about Eric's mind and how much more of it I would like to see.

Eric seemed like an old soul, but there was just something about him that seemed so sad and alone. I was wanting so bad to get to know him and see if all of that was true.

* * *

After I had been sitting at the bar for about ten minutes, an older woman came up and sat right next to me. She was dressed quite well to be sitting in a bar like this and had long luxurious-looking black hair.

Tara greeted her warmly and looked even happier with the woman here. "Maryanne, this is Anya. She just started working here. Anya, this is my friend Maryanne."

The older woman stuck out her hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you, Anya. What an excellent name. Is it short for Anastasia or just Anya?" I smiled at her even though I could feel some kind of strange vibe coming off of her.

"Short for Anastasia, actually. My mother was like obsessed with the Czar family history and I just ended up getting the short end of the deal." She chuckled at this and her laugh sounded like ringing bells. There was just something so odd about her.

"Well, your mother sounds like an interesting person, Anastasia." Maryanne looked thoughtful for a moment. "Anastasia. It means 'she who will rise.' Quite an interesting name to give a child. Your mother must've thought you would do great things in your lifetime."

I laughed at that and took a sip of my water, still nibbling on my fries. "I'm pretty sure she was just another crazy lady obsessed with missing princesses."

Tara and I had a good laugh at that, but Maryanne was just watching me. _Why did people have to keep freaking out on me tonight?_

Suddenly, Sam was out in front of the bar, practically dragging Maryanne back to his office. I looked to Tara, who just shrugged and went back to work.

Maryanne was an interesting person. But why did she seem so strange? And why did it seem like I was just so interesting to her? And just what is up with Sam?

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright…sorry for the later update. I've been on vacation and I haven't had very much time. Plus I have this friend that I've been getting into True Blood and we are spending all of our time watching the show. Hopefully all of you like this and don't think I'm crazy or anything. Just let me know by reviewing. Also, I know it's kind of short and I apologize. Bear with me here.

_Arytha21keybladewielder_---Yeah, Eric and protectiveness just kind of go together. Even on the show he seems a little bit like that. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope the Eric/Anya official meeting was to your liking. Not to sappy I hope.

_Murgatroid—98_---Definitely. And I know that they would have helped too, but it's just so much more fun with Eric because he's definitely more lethal. Eric is pretty awesome, even with dismemberment and blood in his hair.

_Jdcoke_---Not quite. But you never know, being friends with Sookie means that Anya might just get into trouble a lot too…don't tell anyone I told you that.

_Micaburn_---It's so great that you did take the time. Thanks a lot. Yeah, I really love that Eric can have the sweet protective side even when he seems so mean on the show.

_Rebelwilla_---Thanks. Great to know that I wasn't making the characters seem too different then they really are. That always seems to be the most difficult part of fan fictions.

_xXxCaRoLiBoOxXx_---Thanks. I hope this chapter gets a lot of love too. Keep on reviewing!

_Razzie11_---Yeah. Eric and Pam have a…interesting relationship. It's kind of like brother and sister to me. Just because I have an older brother and if he did something I didn't particularly like when I was doing something for him, he would probably feel bad…Probably.

_SavagelyDisTurbed_---Thanks so much. And I was actually more hoping this would be a chapter where Anya was more in awe of Eric. But it's just for now. There will definitely be confrontation. That, I can't wait to write.

_The Shadowy Phantom_---Good advice. And I'm sorry for the cliffy, but I don't plan to do it very often, so you can be happy about that.

_Kvaes Varetnai_---I don't plan on giving up on this story. I really enjoy writing it. Even when school starts in about a month, I plan to keep it up as much as I can. The posts may just be a little further apart.

_Hennesey_---I wrote more. So I hope that you found it very good and are still enjoying.

_Trixie09_---Thanks for the info, but I did realize. I promise its part of the story. But Anya isn't psychic. She's partially empathetic and when she touches people, she can see thoughts: past, present and sometimes future. It's weird. And Sam just said that Sookie is psychic, so that's what Anya thinks. Sookie will remedy that, I promise. And note that Sookie didn't ask if Anya was psychic, but if she could read minds.

_JordanGoombette_---Here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Just keep up the reviewing because it makes me so happy.

_.Hitachiinx3_---I love Eric too. He just makes everything so much more interesting. Thanks for the awesome review.

_Erithraea_---I will definitely check out your story. And thank you so much for the great comment. I definitely don't really agree, but thanks anyways. Yeah, you think Anya is all sweet, just wait….mwahaha.

_Raging Raven_---That's the best part of men. When they go testosterone crazy…it's always so funny.

Thanks so much everyone. Keep reviewing and if this is your first time reading my story, I would really appreciate a review.


	6. Crazier

_Previously…_

_Suddenly, Sam was out in front of the bar, practically dragging Maryanne back to his office. __I looked to Tara, who just shrugged and went back to work. __Maryanne was an interesting person. But why did she seem so strange? And why did it s__eem like I was just so interesting to her? And just what is up with Sam?_

The next day, I was setting up house in Sookie's old room. Last night had been my first night in this house and I was so grateful I would finally have somewhere to stay. Sookie, Sam and Tara had gotten me moved in last night. Well, moved in as far as my stuff went. I didn't really have too much of anything to bring into the household.

As I was folding my newly washed clothes, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Come in," When the door opened, Sookie was standing there, a glass of lemonade in one hand and a plate full of very good looking food in the other.

"I figured you could use something to eat. This heat always makes me hungry," She set the food down on my dresser and made her way into the room. "I hope everything is ok for you. I haven't even slept in this room for a while."

All of this seemed to bring back memories for her. Sad ones, happy ones, angry ones. There seemed to be so many emotions attached to this house.

"So, Sam tells me that you have some kind of…ability as well?" She asked, interrupting my musings. I nodded.

"Yeah. I've been able to do it since…well, since before I can remember." Sookie just nodded and looked around the room, pensively.

"What exactly is it that you can do?" I knew this question was coming; I just wasn't sure how to explain my ability. Very few people had ever cared to know what I could do. Most of them just wanted to figure out ways to use me for my gift.

I finally figured out an easy way to explain it. "Well, I'm somewhat empathetic. I can feel people's emotions and sense what they're feeling from…a good distance away. It's really strong if they're close," The second part just wasn't as easy. "And then, when I touch people…I can sort of…see into their heads."

She looked a little confused, but then nodded and asked, "So, you see what they are thinking? Kind of like I do?"

I thought about that for a second. "Kind of. Sometimes I see what they're thinking, sometimes it's just memories. I've seen the future a few times, but not enough for it to mean I'm psychic like you." Sookie smiled at that and chuckled a bit, shaking her head.

"Sam just says I'm psychic. I'm really not. I just hear people's thoughts. I've never seen the future or sensed the future." We both stood there for a minute, processing what we'd learned. "I guess I'll let you get everything unpacked. Sam says neither of us has to work tonight on account of everything that's happened, so we have time to do whatever we want."

She went downstairs and I was left to eat the meatloaf she had brought up and attempt to figure out my new life.

* * *

A little after sundown, I could hear Bill downstairs talking to Sookie. She sounded and felt a little angry, but I couldn't pick up enough of their conversation to figure out why.

Suddenly, my bedroom door was open and Bill was standing there, looking very unhappy.

"May I help you, Mr. Compton?" I asked, attempting to sound nice. "I mean, there has to be some sort of reason for you to come barging in my room like you own the place." Ooh, a jaw twitch. Never annoy the vampire, I guess.

"Your presence has been requested at Fangtasia," Huh? Bill continued to stand there, obviously not fazed by my confused look. "By Eric."

The last part didn't mean very much to me. What could Eric want me for? But _Fangtasia_? What kind of name was that? "I'm sorry, did you just say Fangtasia?"

That was when Sookie was finally up the stairs. She had her finger raised, obviously to scold Bill. "Bill! What is your problem?" At that moment, I just couldn't contain myself, and I started laughing. Laughing. Like it was the funniest thing in the world that the vampire boyfriend of my new fellow psychic-non-psychic roommate had just told me that a fellow vampire I demanded my presence at a vampire bar called Fangtasia. Oh yeah, it was.

Bill and Sookie stared at me, probably thinking I was a crazy woman for just laughing in the middle of mine and Bill's conversation and their fight. Finally, I calmed down enough to talk. "So, I have to go to this 'Fangtasia' place just because Eric had requested my presence?" Bill and Sookie both nodded slowly. My mood suddenly fizzled. "Just great,"

* * *

A little later, we had arrived at the bar in Bill's car. I was refusing to get out of the back seat, not surprising to Bill or Sookie. Jessica had joined us and she was attempting to coax me towards the bar by making it sound fun.

"Oh, come on, it's actually really fun once you get past the whole 'vampires that want to suck your blood' thing," She wasn't helping and I could practically feel Bill roll his eyes at her. "Besides, Eric wants to see you and, trust me when I say this; Eric always gets what he wants. Period." That sounded ominous.

"Do I have to?" I was whining, but I totally didn't care. This was all so unfair to me.

"It's just for a bit," Sookie reasoned. "It's not like Eric can do anything anyways. He probably knows that you have some sort of power and just wants to see how useful you can be for him." That also sounded very ominous.

They got me out of the car, very reluctantly, and we made our way towards the cup. Standing in front of the red line to get in was a very scandally clad woman. Bill greeted her as Pam when we walked up. He, Sookie and Jessica were let through without a second glance, but it was me that she stopped.

"I.D. please." I almost laughed out loud. Until I noticed she was serious. I quickly pulled out my wallet and let her see the Alabama license I still had. "So you're Eric's new pet." It definitely wasn't a question. "Anastasia Marie Wilkensen. Quite the name for a just turned twenty-two-year-old woman." She smirked and it gave me slight chills. "Go on in."

I followed Bill and the others in and was in awe of the craziness in that club. Everyone was wearing black and they all looked like your typical, old story, scare-the-kids-at-night kinds of vampires. In the shadow in the back, I could see a throne and a pair of feet, but the body and face of those feet were hidden away very well.

We all went to the bar, where Bill and Jessica ordered Tru Bloods, Sookie ordered a gin and tonic and I decided to stick with ice water. At our table, I was surprised how many men and women were staring at us. Well, at most likely Sookie and me because of our human status.

While we were sitting there, my eyes were constantly drawn to the shadowed throne. Pam was standing up there now, speaking quietly to whoever was sitting there. Suddenly, the table was tense as I saw Bill and Sookie share a glance.

"We must go see Eric now," It sounded like a death sentence when Bill said it like that.

"Really? Now?" I was so not excited about this, just because I didn't particularly like being _summoned_.

We were making our way up to the throne when I ran into someone and caught the images. I turned and was staring into a face very much like my own.

"Dagonet Aloysius," And the whole bar was silent.

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffy and late update! I know, I'm crazy. Sorry for waiting so long. I've had extreme writier's block for the past couple of days, plus my vacation was just ending. I know it's a strange chapter and you're all probably gonna kill me, but this is the way it has to be. Sorry for the crazy ending.

Now to my excellent reviewers:

Razzie11---Thanks. Eric is so much fun, so I've enjoyed writing this story with him. Anya is gonna get deeper into the Eric, I promise.

The Shadowy Phantom---I got that you were joking. And I totally agree that cliffies are evil, but sometimes, it just has to happen. Maryanne is someone that I hope I never would come across. She freaks me out and I'm definitely going to use that in this story. And Eric is…Eric. I just love him, so he's fun to write.

Murgatroid-98---Great musings. Eric is very perceptive, but is he that perceptive? (Probably…lol). I'm just planning on letting it unfold itself, so just keep letting me know what you think.

Allxbutxmemory---Thanks. I hope the story continues to keep my interest and please let me know of anything I could change or make better.

Rebelwilla---Oh yeah he is. But it's gonna be fun to make him sort of live out of his shell a little later. Shh…don't tell anyone I said that.

.Hitachiinx3---I've updated…hehe. I hope you enjoyed it and that it was good for you. It's been a difficult chapter to write.

SavagelyDisTurbed---Maryanne is a freaky lady and she always has a plan. It's just me that doesn't. I have tons of ideas on paper, but putting them in a good order is killing me. Hopefully, this chapter was one that you enjoyed. Thanks for the great review.

Jdcoke---And a very good questions it is. A better question: Will she want to? Hehe.

MG---I hope this update was as good as the last. Keep reviewing please.

Cute 2 Cuddle---Thanks so much. Too much praise. I never like anything I write, but hearing that someone else does always makes me happy.

Ayrtha21keybladewielder---Very good reasoning. It's really got me thinking too now that you've brought it up. Always the observant reader. Plus, I just love them together and Eric needs some real love.

Raging Raven---Hehe…oh yes.

Myrna13---Probably not the chapter you would have, but it's what was in my head. Thanks for the review. I loved hearing that you are enjoying it. Keep reviewing.

JordanGoombette---I hope this was soon enough. It probably wasn't, but I've been having writer's block.

Sue---To answer your question, I don't have like an actress picked out. I do know that she has chocolate brown hair about halfway down her back in waves and that she has deep brown eyes. She's not pale, but not too tan and she's probably around 5'6 and not too thin. Maybe curvy. I hope that helped.

* * *


	7. Here We Go Again

_Previously…_

_We were making our way up to the throne when I ran into someone and caught the images. I turned and was staring into a face very much like my own._

"_Dagonet Aloysius," And the whole bar was silent._

* * *

You know those moments when something crazy happens and it feels like time slows down? Well, add crazed vampires into the mix and you've got quite the combination.

"Anastasia Marie," had it really come down to this? "It's been quite some time…sister," There was a mass of confusion in the bar. Most of it from the customers who had no idea what was going on. However, there was some radiating off of my new friends and it was stronger than the other.

"It has," We stared at each other for a moment.

"The bar is closed," I heard Pam say over the rush in my head. "Everyone out."

The people immediately made their way out of the bar, most of them afraid of what Eric might do to them if they didn't leave. Once they were gone, the silence in the big room was even more deafening. I felt a tug on my arm and looked to Sookie standing beside me. Behind her, Eric and Bill were looking menacing.

"Perhaps," Eric was the one who broke the silence. "We should continue this in my office."

Here we all were, crammed into Eric's modest sized office. My brother and I continued to stare at each other as Bill and Eric talked in low whispers in the corner. Of course, I could still hear them, but at least they were trying.

"I could get rid of him," Eric murmured to his friend, obviously seeing the effect that Dagonet had on me.

"Eric," Bill, ever the scolding mother. "We will handle this wisely." I would have agreed, but I was still in somewhat of a shock. The two vampires joined us and Eric sat behind his desk, knee on his leg like usual.

There was silence again. I don't think Eric and Bill wanted to say anything, and Sookie, Jessica and Pam were just kind of…witnesses to it all.

"Well, well," Dagonet finally broke the silence. He watched me closely with a smug look on his face. "It sure is interesting to find you here of all places, little sister." I glared at him, but said nothing. "I mean, when you left, we all figured that you actually _left_ not just traveled 300 miles to get away."

I could feel the tension in the room, most of it radiating off of Bill and Eric. I just knew what they were thinking. How I had lied to them and how there was no way they could trust me now.

"May I remind you, sir," Eric finally spoke. "That you are in my territory now. I am the sheriff of Area 5." He watched my brother closely, leaning onto his desk with his hands resting on each other right under his chin.

My brother, being the chauvinistic pig that he was, wasn't going to let even Eric step in on what he felt was his territory.

"Well, Mr. Northman, in all truth I believe that my sister is somewhat more of my territory, if you understand what I mean," He was still looking smug. I have always wanted to wipe that stupid-ass smug look off his face, even when we were younger.

Eric's eyebrow arched high, a sign that he wasn't very happy with this response. As sheriff, I'm sure that it was an automatic response for him when someone displeased him.

Sookie decided it was time to interject her opinion then. "Has anyone else noticed that he keeps calling her 'sister'? Is it not obvious to you that there is something going on here beyond even sheriff of Area 5's control?" I wanted to kiss her right then, but I somehow knew that would be inappropriate and somewhat arousing for the males in the room. "Maybe we should focus on that rather than whose dick is bigger,"

Jessica snorted with laughter at that, while Pam looked amused. Sookie sure had a way with words.

Eric and Bill, however, did not look amused as they both shot Sookie looks that clearly showed their annoyance for the comment. Always the innocent, Sookie just smiled at them before walking up to Dagonet and sticking out her hand.

"I'm Sookie," Dagonet just stared at her for a moment, but them reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. I watched him carefully, knowing full well the horrible thoughts he was probably thinking about my friend. I could sense Sookie's uneasiness with the move, so I cleared my throat and gave my brother a pointed look. He just released Sookie's hand.

"Ok," I finally spoke and stood from my seat. I started to pace the area beside my chair. "Since you've all realized that Dagonet is my brother, I'm sure there's no need for introductions." I was trying to decide whether or not to put everything in the open. "It's a really long story, and I don't have the patience to tell it right now, so do you all think my brother and I could have a few minutes alone?"

I looked at my new friends and sense their unease that I would ask for such a thing. But none of them understood. None of them could possibly understand this situation. I sent a pleading look to Sookie, who nodded and started to move everyone else out.

"Come on boys," Bill moved towards her, but Eric stayed seated, watching me curiously. "Eric," He nodded to Sookie and stood up, making his way around his desk to me.

Eric's hand brushed my arm as he made his way to the door and he gave Dagonet a threatening look. "Brother or not, if you hurt her at all, I will not hesitate to kill you," With that, he was out the door before I could blink.

Once the door was closed, Dagonet stood and leaned his body against Eric's desk. "Quite some friends you have there. If I didn't know you any better, I would say you'd let Eric Northman stake a claim on you." He chuckled. "I thought you aside no one would ever own you," This comment made me seethe.

"No one will ever own me. Eric is a good friend and he's just trying to be helpful." Of course, I knew that was only partly true. And apparently, so did Dagonet, for he laughed heartily like it was some joke.

"Eric Northman is not 'just nice'. There's always something in it for him. That's just the way we vampires are, sister. I'm sure you would know that." Dagonet sat there, watching me, trying to decipher my thoughts. It was never easy for him, though. We may have been related, but he wore his heart on his sleeve and I chose to hide my far away. "Vampires always have a reason for what they do. We aren't just nice or just mean. Of course, sometimes we do get a little carried away…"

He moved closer and grabbed my hand roughly. I immediately saw what he was thinking. The cruel things he had done and the one cruel thing that broke my heart forever. The blood on the furniture…everywhere there was just…blood.

Suddenly, Dagonet was pulled from me roughly and sent flying into the wall of Eric's office. Eric stood beside me, fangs bared, ready to fight off my brother if need be. But Dagonet just watched me as he slowly got up from the floor.

"You're still so scared, sister. Why? It's not like I'm going to kill you like I did them."

* * *

Author's Note:

Ok, I know I'm horrible because it took me so long to write this chapter. Spare me the hatred. I've had a little trouble figuring this one out. Cliffy though! I hope this chapter was good enough.

And next, the amazing reviewers:

Ayrtha21keybladewielder---I totally agree with you. And Eric can definitely be full of himself. It just comes so naturally to him. Another cliffy…don't hate.

Caleb's babe---Thanks. The plot is always the hardest part for me.

Silver---Good suggestions. I'm not sure if I want to pick an actual actress…at least not yet.

Scorpiosue1102---Well, yummy vampires are the best part of the show. Why else would we all watch it…although Jason isn't so bad? :--)

Razzie11---Bill is Bill. That's why he can't have a sense of humor. Although I want him to make just one joke so we can all be stunned to silence for a while…

SavagelyDisTurbed---There you have it. You finally know who he is. Although I did leave off with another cliffy….whoops.

Greendayjewels86---Eric is definitely hot. Plus he's the bad boy so you just have to love him. True Blood is awesome within itself though.

Ordermask---I am evil. It's just the way I work… :--)

Murgatroid-98---It was a name. The explanation for all of that will be coming later, I promise. Yeah, I would hate being summoned, so heck yeah.

Ohgeekyone---Brooding is awesome, especially with the bad boys. Thanks for the great feedback. It's good to hear someone likes my story, although I do hope that you venture further into the True Blood fan fiction world. There are some awesome stories out there.

.Hitachiinx3---You did have to find out later. And now you have to wait again…mwahahahahaha….sorry, got a little carried away there.

JordanGoombette---Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. Let me know what you think.

Hennesey---Here's the more. Let me know what you think about this and if you have any feedback to give, please do.

Tropicanic148---Thanks for the comments. I will try to implement them into the writing. Sometimes it's just hard and I'm sure you understand that.

Lizzle---You're gonna need more again aren't you?

Alleycat2435---Thanks. I hope you continue to like this and please give me any feedback you have, good or bad.

Thanks guys and keep reviewing because it makes me happy and I could use happy!


	8. Don't Forget

_Previously…_

_Suddenly, Dagonet was pulled from me roughly and sent flying into the wall of Eric's office. Eric stood beside me, fangs bared, ready to fight off my brother if need be. But Dagonet just watched me as he slowly got up from the floor._

"_You're still so scared, sister. Why? It's not like I'm going to kill you like I did them."_

* * *

Dagonet was smirking wildly, reminding me of that night when I had first discovered he was one of the undead.

_The room was dark and cold. I lay on the bed, willing myself to go to sleep before _he _came in. Unfortunately, sleep would not come. I prayed and wished for Dag to be here with me, but he was gone. Gone forever. That's what _he _had told me when my older brother disappeared. He was gone forever and he wasn't going to come back to save me._

_Downstairs, I could here the tv still on. Some late night talk show playing loudly. The clock on my wall read 12:34. Soon. _He_ would be here soon._

_I curled into myself closer and closer, trying not to cry. I just hoped it would end quickly. _

_Suddenly, one of the downstairs doors opened and I could hear my mom talking._

"_---my baby boy's come home," the last part caught my attention. I slipped tentatively from the bed and tip-toed to my door. Opening it ajar, I could hear my mom ushering Dag in and telling him to sit down and rest. Why the sudden love?_

"_Why the sudden love, mother?It's not like you ever carede what happened to Anastasia and I before." There was silence on in the room. It was quickly broken by the sound of flesh against flesh as my mother slapped Dag like she had a million times before. His only answer was a low, evil chuckle. _

_All was quiet again, so I made my way to the end of the halfway where I could see into the living room without being seen. Right as I made it ot the end of the hallway, there was an ear-shattering scream and I could see blood marring the old brown carpet. _

_Then _he_ burst into the room and started to fight the culprit who I could now see was Dag. Dagonet quickly grabbed his arm and bent it backwards, emitting another scream. Dag ripped out his throat and threw him to the floor. My eyes were now on the two bodies lying on the floor. Both bloodied, they looked nothing like they used to. Lifeless eyes stared out at me. _

"_They can't hurt us anymore, Anya," Dag was at my side now. His hands were covered in the blood, but he was wiping it on his shirt so he could take my arms. When his skin touched mine, the images came again, like they always had. A beautiful woman, an immense pain, and finally a happy release of anger in the last memory of killing our parents._

_Dag let me go to check out the front window. Obviously, everyone else in the neighborhood had not heard the terrified screams. He came back over to me and I could finally see the elongated teeth. I gasped and he looked at me confused, before nodding and the teeth were sucked into his gums. _

"_I won't hurt you, sister. I would never hurt you,"_

I came back to reality when Sookie shook my arm. Dagonet was nodding, knowing that I was remembering that night.

"They hurt us, Anya. They hurt you. They deserved what they got," He said it with another evil smirk. I shook my head and removed myself from behind Eric, who didn't look very happy with that idea. He watched anxiously as I moved towards my brother.

"Nobody deserves to die that way," He looked slightly sad at this. "Not even for what they did."

I could tell everyone but Dagonet and I were still confused. That tended to happene though. And somehow, I knew that this wouldn't have happened had I not come here. But where else could I go.

"Anya," I heard Sookie say my name. It sounded like a warning. I knew Sookie was…well, whatever she was, but I didn't know she could hear me. "I can, and I know what you're thinking." Well duh.

I turned away from my brother and sat back down in front of Eric's desk. I could feel him behind me, probably still watching my brother suspisuosly. My head ached horribly and slo I rubbed my temples.

Suddenly, Pam was at my side with a water bottle and some aspirin. I gratefully took them from her and chugged the water quickly. Smart vampires.

Everyone in the room was tense and I just couldn't stand it. Sookie could obviously tell.

"Ok, everyone out. Anya and I are gonna have some human time so she can relax," No one made to leave. "Now." This more forceful command made the vampires start to file out. Jessica seemed reluctant to go and just stood by, looking like she would rather stay.

"Jessica, would you mind staying too?" She nodded gleefully to my question and moved to my side, giving Dagonet a glare that would make the sun wither. Eric also seemed as if he wanted to stay, but I knew that would be a bad idea. I turned to him and gave him a pleading look. "Please."

He nodded, but made sure Dagonet left before he did. He shut the door quietly after everyone else was gone. Once the door was closed, I leaned back in my chair, sighing heavily. Sookie and Jessica just waited, something I was very thankful for.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my brother," I started softly, hoping to avoid the vampire ears outside, but also knowing it wasn't going to happen. "Or, at least, it seems like a long time." I was almost certain Sookie had seen my past in my mind, so I didn't need to explain much to her. "Our father was…very abusive. He would get seriously drunk and then just come upstairs and beat on one of us for a while before passing out. Dag always tried to make sure I wasn't the one he was beating on, but sometimes it just didn't work out that way."

I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts for a moment.

"When I was about seventeen, Dag ran away. After that, the beatings got worse. My father was angry that Dag had gotten away." I looked up at Sookie and Jessica. They both seemed pretty fascinated with my story, so I continued. "He came back eventually. I could tell he was…different. And the first thing he did when he came home was…killed them. Both of them. He said that they couldn't hurt us anymore and that it was good that thry were gone. I guess it was good that neither of us had to deal with that anymore, but, despite all they did, our parents didn't deserve what he gave them."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. Both of the girls were obviously processing what I had said. I was just grateful for the peace. That was until Sookie asked the most difficult question all night.

"So, what do we do?"

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Eveything has been so crazy and everytime I try to post, I find something else I have to do. I also just startred school, so I'm havin got deal with senior year drama. Ok, so this chapter was a little difficult. Also, I just wanted to let all of you know that I don't want Anya to seem like a damsel in distress or anything. I'm just trying to make her believable.

Ok, now to my amazing reviewers who have such patience with me:

Ayrtha21keybladewielder---Thanks for not being upset. I'm trying I promise. Yeah, Eric will forever be full of himself. And there is a lot to come with Dagonet. Keep reviewing.

Rebelwilla---I hope this cleared everything up.

JordanGoombette---Here it is. I hope you've enjoyed it.

SavagelyDisTurbed---Eric just might kick some Dagonet butt, but I haven't decided.

Mrs. 3---I know. And Dagonet is evil too, so it works. :)

Caleb's babe---Yes. There always seems to be more than meets the eye.

Kvaes Varetnai---I wish I had her powers too. That's most likely the reason I wrote them like that.

Murgatroid-98---See how strange it is that you were right?

Android 24---I love Eric as a character, so I have pretty much the same opinion when it comes to a story about him.

Shakespeare-is-Love---Well, I think he might eat you first, so I would be careful about that. Lol. And I hope Anya continues to be intriguing.

Diagnosis-MusicObsession---I am very happy to hear that you think my story is pure awesomeness.

xxxdarkxlonelyxloverxxx---I am not kidding you! I'm happy you're enjoying the story.

Lizzle---Sorry I couldn't get you what you needed right away, but I hope this is ok. Enjoy.

Christina---Eric is drawn to Anya for reason that are even somewhat unseen to me.

Yakuit---Hopefully, this chapter is just as good and you continue to like it.

EdwardFanpire---Eric is very smexy!

WWEchica---I know all of that and it is awesome that you noticed it in the story, even if it was a subtle hint.

emeraldDaze---Hope fully she stops seeming like a damsel. I'm trying not to make her seem like that.

winchesterxgirl---I love Jessica. She is absolutely amazing. And I hope the chapter cleared some of your review questions up.

eviemae---Well, I am very glad that you came around and started reading this. It's great to know you like it.

Kellie-rose---She is not a vampire. Her brother is though. I'm sorry that was confusing and I hope I can clear it up.

StraightEdgeLove---I'm hoping it will one day be more addicting than V.

Keep up the amazing reviews. I love you guys!


	9. Author's Note Please Read

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, first off, I would like to apologize profusely for leaving this story. I know there's no excuse for giving up for the amount of time that I did, and I'm going to make up for it. This week, we are starting December Break, so I thought I would start updating this story as often as possible over the next two weeks and then continue at least once a week once we're back in school. I can't promise anything, but I will try to not take any long breaks like I have. **

**Secondly, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. It makes me so happy to see those reviews, so hopefully you will all continue to review even after the time I've taken off.**

**Thirdly, there was some question about the last chapter. I'm here to answer that and then hopefully the next chapter will help as well. I promise that I didn't totally forget that Sookie said she couldn't hear Anya. I remember. All will be explained in good time, but it does have something to do with Anya's brother.**

**Lastly, I would like to say that from now on, my thanking of the reviewers will be more personal and not in each chapter.**

**Thank you all so much,**

**Love**

**IS15**


End file.
